1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser device.
2. Background Art
Semiconductor laser devices are known which are adapted to lase in the fundamental mode in the crystal growth direction, such as the semiconductor laser device disclosed in J. Sebastian et al., “High-Power 810-nm GaAsP-AlGaAs Diode Lasers With Narrow Beam Divergence,” IEEE J. Select. Topics Quantum Electron., vol. 7, No. 2, pp. 334-339, 2001. In this semiconductor laser device, an active layer is disposed between thick guiding layers having the same thickness. Other prior art includes Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2001-298241 and 2002-324948.